WTF Moments of Harvest Moon!
by jimmynovakuumcleaner
Summary: Have you ever had a moment where you just think "WTF just happened!" while playing Harvest Moon? Then you're not alone.
1. The Island Hates Me!

**WTF Moments 1:**

_Hi! Have you ever had any moment when you're playing a HM game when you think ''How/why the hell did that happen?'' I don't think I even needed to ask, because I'm sure everyone has._ _Anyway, I was just playing SI this afternoon when, for the first time on that file, I dropped something. I got the message from the Witch Princess, but then I thought how stupid it was that _everyone_ in the game likes you less if you drop something. And so a story was born! I hope you like it, because I didn't plan it at all, I just made it up as I went along…_

**The Island Hates Me!**

Chelsea was never usually a klutz. In fact, she was very careful, never dropping anything or bumping into people.** Not like me then… O.o**

Everyone in the village loved and admired her cheerful, optimistic nature (and probably the fact that she always gave them presents that they loved). But suddenly, that changed…

It was a drizzly Monday morning, and Chelsea was cleaning her field by uprooting weeds, and removing branches and boulders. She never did understand how they got there in the first place, since they seemed to appear overnight, but she carried on with her work regardless. After two hours of exhausting work, she skipped cheerily back inside and made herself some hot chocolate, and proceeded to drink it. When she drank it all, the brunette rancher pulled a blue feather out of her bulging backpack.

''Today's the day I propose to Vaughn!'' She sang to herself, ''I hope he says yes!''

Carefully putting the feather back in her bag, she walked gracefully out of the door.

''Hi Mirabelle! Is Vaughn in?'' Chelsea asked, like she did every morning.

''Good morning Chelsea! No, I'm afraid he hasn't arrived yet. He should have done though…'' Mirabelle sighed.

''Oh… I'll go look for him!'' And without waiting for a reply, Chelsea shot off like a cannonball to find Vaughn.

''Before I propose to him,'' mused Chelsea, ''I'll go and pick some herbs! And maybe some seaweed too! Yeah, I'll do that!''

Chelsea's favourite place to look for herbs was down by the beach, so it wasn't going be too hard to find Vaughn once his ship arrived. Arriving at the beach, Chelsea picked as many of the oddly-coloured herbs as she could find, and then losing them as they kept falling out of a newly formed hole in her backpack.. As soon as she put the last herb in her bag (and the previous one fell out without her noticing), Chelsea heard the unmistakable sound of the ship's horn.

''Vaughn! You're here! And you're late!'' She scolded cheekily.

''…''

''Vaughn? What's wrong? You're usually happy to see me!'' She questioned, her usual contented smile slipping slightly.

''… You've been littering! The beach is a mess!'' He gestured to the beach, which sure enough, was strewn with uprooted herbs, carelessly placed rocks and… a blue feather?

Chelsea gasped. She'd had no idea that had been happening! Picking up her abandoned blue feather, she turned around to face him.

''I honestly had no idea that this had happened! Or how it happened! But anyway,'' she began shyly, holding up her blue feather to show Vaughn, ''Would you accept this?''

''A blue feather? After you've done all this? No way!'' Vaughn shouted, pushed her aside and stormed off. Chelsea sat down and cried.

**Meanwhile at the Church:**

''Nathan, Nathan, come quickly! I heard something truly terrible!'' Exclaimed the young nun, Alisa, as she burst into the church.

''Ah, my dear Alisa,'' said the priest, Nathan, ''Did you get the shopping?''

''This is more important than the shopping! Chelsea has been… littering!''

''Dear Harvest Goddess, no! I always thought she was such a nice girl, too…''

**And in the Jungle:**

Various kinds of fish were swimming in the river, but when a sharp spear came down on them out of what seemed to them nowhere, they all dispersed. One fish hadn't been so lucky, and had been impaled on the end of the hunting spear. Satisfied, Shea turned around and ran back to his hut to prepare breakfast. But while he was running, he heard something quite strange. A mysterious voice told him that Chelsea had been littering. Just like that, all of Shea's feelings of friendship for Chelsea had vanished.

''Hmmm… I ask Wada later…''

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! And I'll give people who suggest other WTF moments a bag of cookies! See ya next time!  
-Josie-_


	2. Gender Confusion!

**WTF Moments 2**

_Thanks to SonoftheSouth9194, mandapanda84, Harvest Loon, Mihakaku and Electric Plum for reviewing! And if I've missed your name off there I'm sorry! And even more thanks for SonoftheSouth9194 for adding this story as a favourite, and being my friend! And Electric Plum favourited too! And more thanks to the people who subscribed, there's quite a few so I won't mention them here. These two stories are closely linked, so I've put them on the same chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. If I did, the main character would be called Josie, have long strawberry blonde hair, and a blue fringe. Just so you know.**_

**Gender Confusion!**

**Part 1: Mineral Town**

_(As suggested by mandapanda84)_

The sun was rising over Mineral Town, and if you looked out to sea you could see a ferry from the city slicing through the sparkling waves, with many tourists and some packages for the residents on board. Among the sea of people waiting to leave the ferry was a blonde girl who looked to be in her early twenties. She wore sky blue dungarees that were rolled up at the bottom, a red and white checked shirt with rolled up sleeves and on her feet she wore white shoes. Carrying all her worldly possessions in just one pull-along case, she walked off the ship to be greeted by a weird looking man dressed in a red suit. He had an unfortunately-sized nose, which the girl had to bite her lip to prevent laughing at.

''Hello! Are you the new rancher from the city?'' the weird man asked.

''Yep, that's me! My name is Claire, and you must be Mayor Thomas!'' Claire said with her usual friendliness.

''Yes, I am the Mayor. Anyway, follow me and I'll show you around the town and its citizens, and then we'll sort out your farm!''

Thomas turned around and beckoned for Claire to follow. They left the beach and went to walk around town.

.

''This,'' began Thomas, ''is the inn! It's owned by Doug and his daughter, Ann! I'll let you go in and say hi!'' Thomas waited outside and held the door open for Claire to enter.

''Hey, are you the new farmer I've been hearing about?'' An orange-haired girl, whom Claire assumed was Ann, pounced on Claire as soon as she took her first step inside, making her jump a bit.

''Yes, my name is Claire!'' the blonde answered, regaining her composure, ''The mayor is just taking me for a tour of the village, so I've been introducing myself to people!''

''Okay, follow me and you can meet my father! He's an _amazing _cook!''

Ann ran off to the counter, Claire following, where her father was serving a grumpy-looking blacksmith, whose name Claire remembered was Gray.

''Hey Dad, this is the new farmer! She's been meeting everyone around town!''

''Oh, hello! My name's Doug! Pleased to meet you!'' Doug greeted. Doug also had vivid orange hair, so it was clear where Ann got it from.

''Hi! My name's Claire!'' replied Claire, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

''Hello Claire! You look like a strong young lad to be doing this kind of work!''

''Thank you, I… _did you just call me a lad_?'' Claire snapped, irritated, ''Do I look like a lad to you? I'll have you know that I…''

And with that Claire went on a very epic and infuriated rant which soon she found out wasn't having much of an effect on the bar-tender, so she started punching the living daylights out of Doug instead. Well, she tried to anyway.

''You'll pay for this!'' She spat acidly at Doug, as she was dragged off the premises by Harris, the local Police Man and another resident with an unfortunate nose.

That night she was sent back to the city.

''She seemed friendly enough…'' Thomas sighed, watching her boat disappear into the horizon, ''I should've paid more attention to her record though. I'm sure I read on there that she can be quite violent when provoked…'' Thomas sighed once more, and trudged up the steps that would lead him back to the town square.

**Gender Confusion!**

**Part 2: Sunny Island**

_(As suggested by SonoftheSouth9194)_

Chelsea was ecstatic. She'd finally married Vaughn, the man of her dreams and one and only true love! She was happy that Vaughn was living with her now, but what she didn't understand was that she had to buy a separate bed for him. Why wouldn't Chen just let her buy a double bed? It seemed very weird. Another thing she thought was bizarre was that Vaughn never left the house apart from one morning in the whole week. All he did was walk around the kitchen, doing absolutely _nothing_. Puzzled though she was, she refused to let these thoughts get in the way of her new life with Vaughn.

As it was such a nice day, Chelsea decided to pay a visit to her married friends, Denny and Lanna. They'd got married the previous week, and she was good friends with them both. Upon arriving at the beach, the brunette stopped for a moment to take in the view. The sun was reflecting off the ocean, creating a dazzling scene, and the pale white sand was lightly spotted with the coloured herbs that grew in abundance on Sunny Island. To her left was a beat-up looking hut, which Chelsea entered.

''Hey Lanna, Denny! It's me, Chelsea!'' she called to get their attention. A few seconds later Lanna entered the room, with Denny following.

''Chelsea! Congrats on getting married!'' Lanna said in her sing-song voice.

''Thanks! I'm so happy!''

''We should stick together! As married men we have a lot in common!'' said Denny.

There was an awkward silence where the two girls glared at the laid-back fisherman, who was not looking very laid-back at that moment, as he realized his mistake.

''Oh, I'm sorry! I… uhh… Oh, just ignore me!'' Denny went as red as a tomato and ran upstairs, like a not very laid-back person.

''That was _so_ funny!'' Lanna giggled, as they looked at the display in Chen's shop.

''I guess it was. I've never seen Denny lose his cool like that before though…'' Chelsea smirked, ''Will he be alright after that?''

''Oh, he'll get over it.'' Lanna waved her hand dismissively, ''Eventually.''

_And there you have it! I prefer the first one to the second one. I didn't know the exact thing that Doug said, so I just made it up to fit in with the story. Which was made up as I went along. Again. I can never be bothered to plan my stories… _

_I prefer the first one to the second one. Probably because of Thomas and Harris. I have a fixation with their noses; I just wanna poke them…_

_So what did you think? Don't forget to review, and keep your WTF moments coming in! I don't care if you send them by review, PM or by duck, I just wanna hear them!_

_See ya next time!_

_-Josie-_


	3. When Scientists Go Bad!

_**WTF Moment 3!**_

_**When Scientists Go Bad!**_

_Hello stranger! It's been a while! ...I'M SUCH A FAIL! I CAN'T COMMIT TO ANYTHING! ...Anyway, after an 8 month long wait, here is chapter 3, in which we find out what Daryl does in his spare time! (As suggested by Fox) I apologise if it doesn't seem right, I've never seen this event for myself so I wrote it just as I imagined it! (As usual, I didn't bother planning...)_

_So enjoy! And I apologise for the wait! _

Jill was confused. She'd had the bizarre sensation that she was being watched whilst working on the ranch for the past few days now, but whenever she suggested it to her husband of 2 years, Carter, he just laughed and told her to get some sleep. Not easily put off, the brunette rancher decided to stay up one night just to confirm her suspicions. Plus, she thought, she had her lovely daughter, Courtney, to think about. What if it was some kind of paedophile or a stalker? And so, armed with a camera and torch in one hand and a bag full of snacks in the other for when she got hungry, she set off towards her barn, leaving Carter with strict instructions to make sure nothing happened to Courtney.

By 2am, there was no sign of any intruders, and Jill was starting to fall asleep on a reasonably comfortable bail of hay. Just when she was just in the middle of a particularly odd dream where she was being attacked by an evil Karen, Jill heard a startled moo coming from the direction of her cow.

"Milk, what's wrong?" Jill woke up straight away, seeing a shadowy figure trying to lead her prized cow away.

"Oh, no you don't! Get back here with Milk now!"

The shadowy figure ignored the rancher's enraged cry, and continued on it's way. Or, it would have done, but Jill had conveniently remembered that she was holding a torch, and shined it on the shadowy figure's face, revealing itself to be...

"Daryl? What are you doing here? And... **Why are you stealing my cow?**"

The mad scientist, clad in his usual singed lab coat, faded green shirt and tattered tie, soot-covered trousers and worn out shoes, looked slightly apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Jill! I just wanted to study it! It's such a fine specimen..." Daryl looked almost longingly at the medal winning cow, known throughout the Forget-Me-Not Valley for it's delicious milk.

"Well, couldn't you have asked me first? I'd have probably said yes, y'know!" Jill glared at Daryl, who looked quite uncomfortable.

"Uh, well... Uh... See ya!" And with that, Daryl shot out of the barn, off to do some more research.

"Hey! Come back here! Daryl, you'll pay for this!"

_**Meanwhile, back at the farmhouse...  
**_

"Goodnight, Courtney!" Carter had only just managed to get his daughter to go to sleep, as she had been up for hours asking the same question, "Where's mummy?", to which an exasperated Carter would reply, "I don't know, now go to sleep!"

Just as the archaeologist was getting ready to go to sleep himself, something caught his eye from outside. Remembering what his wife had said to him, he forced himself to stay awake for just a bit longer and check outside. What he saw startled him.

"**Are you spying on my daughter? Get away from that window, you paedophile!"**

The alleged paedophile tried to defend himself. "No, no, you've got it all wrong! I'm just..."

"Get out of here now, before I call the Police!" Carter threatened, edging closer to the strange man.

"Daryl, not only did you try to steal my cow, but now you're spying on my family? You're so sick!" Carter and the strange man, who was indeed Daryl, turned around to find a very irritated Jill had found her way back from the barn.

"I can't believe you! I always thought you were a nice person, since you took Leia in to look after her, not to experiment on her!" Jill ranted, "But you could have been doing something indecent, all this time! You're a thief and a paedophile, and I will definitely call the Police!"

"You've got it all wrong, I was just conducting research!" Daryl sobbed, falling to his knees, but it was too late. The couple took him to the Inn and requested that everyone kept a close eye on him, and to keep all doors locked and valuable possessions hidden for the duration of his stay.

The next morning, Daryl was taken away by the Police, who assured Jill and Carter that he would be locked up for quite a long time. Jill never had the sensation that she was being watched on the ranch again.

_O.o I know, that was a bit weird... And I got kinda lazy with the ending, but I don't think this is to bad! Just so you know, I have nothing at all against Daryl, he's actually one of my favourite characters! Also, I was originally using Rock as the husband, but in the situations I put him in I think he'd probably wimp out, so I changed it to Carter! Please review, and send in some more awesome ideas if you want! Flames will be used to toast toast on!_

_See ya next time!_

_-Josie-_


End file.
